Simply Ordinary
by Chamoe
Summary: She's back and is causing one of the Titans to go through chaos in her mind. The only weird thing is she doesn't want o fight, just belong amoung them.


**Simply Ordinary**

**By Zippo**

_I do not own Teen Titans nor do I make any money off of this story for it is just fan fiction._

**Chapter One – High Speed Connection**

Almost out of breath, a girl sprinted down the street, her navy blue hair whipping behind her in the wind. Why her? Why couldn't it be someone else? What had she done? With a quick glance behind her, she spotted the man that had been chasing her up and down the streets of the city.

Feeling her dark blue eyes begin to glow, she slowed to a stop, clearly out of energy, no will left to run. As the man approached her, she managed to stand up and hold her arms in a defensive position. Now would be a good time for her mind to blow up something. Within mere moments she was thrown backwards and on the ground, the man flung the other way.

"Titans Go!"

Rubbing her head as she heard the voice, she blinked. Raven. She had to be here. Somewhere. A flash of superheroes darted past her as her vision blurred and she felt as if she was spinning. Pulling herself together, she managed to stand up as she felt her hands begin to blow with anger. She didn't need to be rescued. She wasn't a baby. Right?

Holding her hand out, she focused all of her power on the man the group was attempting to fight. An neon blue light emitted from her palm, almost destroying anything in it's path on it's way to the man who had caused her all the trouble. As it engulfed him, she felt dizzy again and it wasn't long before she collapsed on the pavement of the street.

The Teens immediately stopped as the blue light left the presence of the villain and he too passed out on the pavement. All of their eyes turned to focus on Raven, expecting her to say something.

"What?" she asked, before something clicked in her mind and her eyes trailed the area for the source of the blast. Something wasn't right here.

Starfire then shook her head as she turned away from the group, before spotting the girl on the street, crumpled up. "There!" exclaimed the red headed Tamerain.

Quickly lifting off the ground and floating herself over to the girl, Raven approached her quietly, before using her powers to turn the blue haired child over so her face was visible. "No!" she protested, jumping back in slight shock. Muttering a couple of words under her breath, she disappeared in a sea of blackness into the street, obviously teleporting back to the tower.

The leader stepped up before turning to Cyborg. "Come on, help me get her back to the tower…" he remarked, bending down to the young teen and slipping his arm around her while Cyborg did the same. Many of them were quiet confused at the episode that had just happened, for in Starfire's words, that was just plain freaky.

* * *

Fluttering her eyes open, Samantha immediately sat up in bed, but then realized how much her head really hurt. Her hand immediately rushed to the source of the pounding. As her gaze trailed along the white walls that kept her prisoner, she noticed at least four people standing on the other side of a window, all peering in at her. What had happened?

"What?" she called out, but a raspy voice rung in her ears, different from the one she heard in her head. Ever so suddenly, the door on her right opened and the four people filed in, one missing from the bunch. Surveying the group, she noticed something familiar about each one. On the farthest right and the shortest of the four, stood a green one in a short jumpsuit and green hair, while next to him stood a man made of half metal. As her eyes trailed to the next two, a thought pestered her that they must be a couple, but she could be wrong. An orange skinned red head stood next to a boy just shorter than her in a jumpsuit too.

"Great. You're awake," said the one with dark hair as he stepped forward.

Using her arms to pull herself to a higher sitting position, she pulled her hand up and held it out at him. "G-Go away!" she stuttered, almost an exclamation. What did he want?

The green one soon stepped forward, a wide toothy grin on his face. "We come in peace," he stated before he broke out in laughter. It wasn't long before the half metal man elbowed him in the stomach and he abruptly stopped.

Again a thought in her head pestered her, telling her that they weren't to be trusted. Could she tell that easily?

Starfire shook her head before she stepped in front of them, and turned around, her back now towards Samantha. Raising a small eyebrow at Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy, she smiled slightly. "I can talk to her." She whispered, not loud enough for the girl on the bed to hear. "Girl to girl chats as I believe you call it…"

Robin nodded before motioning to Cyborg and Beastboy to leave with him.

As they left, Starfire made her way over to the girls' bed and sat down on the end.

Samantha's eyes widened as she did so. Again. Weird. What did they want with her?

"Greetings, I am Starfire, and you?" the red head asked the girl.

Quiet taken aback by this girl's greeting, she gave her a weak smile. "S-Samantha," she remarked, stuttering over her own name. Her real one was quite long, but the girl did not need to know it, did she?

Nodding slightly, Starfire pulled her legs underneath herself as she made herself more comfortable to chat with the girl. "As I am from outer space and Tamerian, where are you from?"

The girl's slightly off grammar made Samantha shiver. Pieces weren't falling into place yet and wanted to know why. "M-Me?"

Starfire nodded at the girl's question.

"Azarath." Samantha stated simply and Starfire's face paled.

* * *

Tada! This is my first Teen Titans Fic, so I hope you like. Feel free to leave a review with any comments on spelling errors from the show or just a comment. Anything would be nice.

Enjoy!

Zippo


End file.
